Aleksander Kwaśniewski/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| 26.06.1997 Warszawa , prezydent RFN Roman Herzog i prezydent Aleksander Kwasniewski . Fot. Slawomir Kaminski / Agencja Gazeta SK DVD 071 A. Photo: Agencja Gazeta Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau (l.) und der polnische Präsident Aleksander Kwasniewski einen Tag vor dem Beitritt Polens zur Europäischen Union in Warschau. Quelle: Foto: Faßbender, Julia. Bundespräsidialamt Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Horst Köhler.jpg| Horst Köhler in Polen bei Aleksander Kwasniewski. El presidente alemán fue recibido por su homólogo polaco con honores militares. AP Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (R) shakes hands with former Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski on December 19, 2013 in Warsaw, Poland. Steinmeier is on a one-day trip to Poland. Getty Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Helmut Kohl i Aleksander Kwaśniewski w Berlinie w 1997 roku. Źródło: Archiwum Reuters tvn24.pl Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| German-Polish Consultations: Gerhard Schröder and Aleksander Kwaśniewski (November 5, 1998). Photo: Engelbert Reineke Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Angela Merkel.jpg| Angela Merkel y el presidente polaco Aleksander Kwasniewski en Varsovia. AP Francia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Aleksander Kwaśniewski i prezydent Francji Jacques Chirac. prezydent.pl. Países Bajos * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Beatrix.jpg| Volks krant, State visit of Netherlands in Poland, 1997, Photo with Queen Beatrix. ipfs.io Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| POLAND-DUTCH:WARSAW,12MAY99-Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski (L) greets Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok (R) at the presidential palace in Warsaw, May 12. During his two-day official trip to Poland Wim Kok is also scheduled to visit the south-east of the country, including the former Nazi death camp at Majdanek.LW By Reuters Photographer / REUTERS Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Jan Peter Balkenende.jpg| Prezydent RP Aleksander Kwaśniewski oraz premier Holandii Jan Peter Balkenende, Pałac Prezydencki 2003-10-27. Photo: President of the Republic of Poland Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Prezydent i papież - ulubieńcy Polaków /arch. AFP Benedicto XVI - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope Benedict XVI (R) exchanges gifts with Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski, at his private library, December 9, 2005 in Vatican City. Kwasniewski has spent the past week rejecting allegations of a secret CIA prisons within it's borders. Getty España * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos recibió en audiencia al Consejo Europeo sobre Tolerancia y Reconciliación (ECTR), encabezado por su presidente, el ex Presidente de la República de Polonia Aleksander Kwasniewski. EFE José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski (L) listens to Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar during their press conference after their meeting in the Palace de la Moncloa in Madrid 30 September 2003. Polish President and his wife pay an official three-day visit to Spain. Getty Italia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con il Sig. Alexander Kwasniewski, Presidente uscente della Repubblica di Polonia. carloazegliociampi.it Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Il Presidente Giorgio Napolitano, accompagnato dall'ex Presidente della Polonia Alexander Kwasniewski, dal Sottosegretario alla Difesa Giuseppe Cossiga e dal Capo di Stato Maggiore della Marina Paolo La Rosa, al termine del IV Forum Economico Europa Russia. presidenti.quirinale.it Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Romano Prodi.jpg| Former president of Poland Aleksander Kwasinewsk and former prime minister of Italy Romano Prodi. Ddp Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Left to right: Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, Italy; President Aleksander Kwasniewski, Poland and NATO Secretary General, Lord Robertson. (NATO Photo) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski (R) meets Finnish Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen at the Presidential Palace in Warsaw January 19. Lipponen is in Poland on a one-day visit.PK/ By Reuters Photographer / REUTERS Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) watches as the leaders of the twenty-five countries of the European Union watch as their national flags are raised during the EU Enlargement ceremony at Aras an Uachtarain in Dublin, May 1, 2004. Standing with him are (R to L) Hungary's Prime Minister Peter Medgyessy, Malta's Prime Minister Lawrence Gonzi, Netherland's Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende, Austria's Prime Minister Wolfgang Schussel, Poland's President Aleksander Kwasniewski and Prime Minister Leszek Miller, Portugal's Prime Minister Jose Manuel Durao Barroso, Slovenia's Prime Minister Anton Rop, Slovak Republic's Prime Minister Mikulas Dzurinda, Finland's Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen and Sweden's Prime Minister Goran Persson. (Reuters) Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II greets President Aleksander Kwasniewski of Poland before inspecting the guards at Horseguards Parade in central London during his official State visit 05 May, 2004. Getty John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister John Major (left) shakes hands with Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski at No. 10 Downing Street this evening (Thursday). Kwasniewski is on the final day of an official two-day state visit to Britain. PA Photos. Getty Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair with Polish president Aleksander Kwasniewski in 2003. Sky UK Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Aleksander Kwaśniewski i Wojciech Jaruzelski, fot. Adam Chelstowski /Agencja FORUM Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Byli prezydenci Lech Wałęsa i Aleksander Kwaśniewski - łączy ich miłość do internetu /AFP Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Aleksander Kwaśniewski i Lech Kaczyński / Źródło: Newspix.pl / Piotr Kowalczyk Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Grzegorz Schetyna.jpg| Grzegorz Schetyna, Andrzej Duda i Aleksander Kwaśniewski. Autor zdjęcia:Andrzej Iwańczuk/ReporterŹródło:East News Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| Aleksander Kwaśniewski i Bronisław Komorowski. Polska Agencja Prasowa / Jacek Turczyk Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Andrzej Duda.jpg| Andrzej Duda i Aleksander Kwaśniewski. fot. FORUM Rusia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Boris Yeltsin.jpg| Russia-Polish President Kwasniewski Meets Yeltsin. AP Archive Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Vladimir Putin.jpg| THE KREMLIN, MOSCOW. President Putin meeting with Polish President Alexander Kwasniewski. Photo: Presidential Press and Information Office Ucrania * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| On a diplomatic mission Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski (right) meets Ukraine's President Leonid Kuchma. AFP Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Viktor Yushchenko, Aleksander Kwasniewski. Photo: Yalta European Strategy Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Viktor Yanukovych and Aleksander Kwasniewski. Photo: Yalta European Strategy Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Oleksandr Turchynov.jpg| Presidente de la Verkhovna Rada de Ucrania, Oleksandr Turchynov, durante la reunión con el presidente del Consejo de Estrategia Europea de Yalta, el ex presidente de la República de Polonia Aleksander Kwasniewski. Servicio de Prensa de Verchovna Rada de Ucrania Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Viktor Yanukovych and Aleksander Kwasniewski. Victor Pinchuk Foundation Fuentes Categoría:Aleksander Kwaśniewski